


[菲力帝弥]  给你我的誓言我的吻

by Campinghood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campinghood/pseuds/Campinghood
Summary: 当你诚心诚意地发誓时，你需要给对方一个吻。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 7





	[菲力帝弥]  给你我的誓言我的吻

**Author's Note:**

> 带一点非典型花吐症。

1.

“铛”，菲力克斯的剑被击落到了地上，他有些沮丧地低着头，像一只受了委屈的小猫帝弥托利看不清他的表情。

“你没事吧？菲力克斯。”帝弥托利问道。

“帝弥这么厉害，根本就不需要我。”菲力克斯抬起头，眼眶已经泛了红，这是他要开始哭的前兆。

帝弥托利急忙丢下剑，握住菲力克斯的手：“我怎么会不需要你呢，你是我最好的朋友！”菲力克斯比他晚一些参加训练，最近严苛的训练让他的小手磨得通红，还带着被武器磨伤的痕迹。

“可是父亲大人说过，每一个伏拉鲁达力乌斯都有着守护皇家的使命，”菲力克斯抽了抽鼻子，没让眼泪掉下来，“可是你根本就不需要我保护。”

“你不用保护我，我只要你—”

“你看吧！”菲力克斯听完前半句话，就委屈地大喊一声，坐在地上不动了，眼泪顺着他的小脸往下滑，“帝弥不需要我！”

帝弥托利手足无措，不知道如何让菲力克斯停止哭泣。他坐在菲力克斯的旁边，过了好一会儿，他试探地去碰菲力克斯的手，小哭包没有抵抗。于是帝弥托利轻轻地捏了捏菲力克斯的小手，菲力克斯开始训练没有多久，但他投入了十二分的努力，帝弥托利问他：“痛吗？”

“不痛。”菲力克斯作了个鬼脸。

又在逞强，帝弥托利一眼识破了他的小把戏。在手上结出完整的茧之前是最疼的时候，帝弥托利想起之前他手痛得握不住剑的时候，母后总是一遍一遍亲吻他的手心，奇迹般地，他手上的疼痛似乎真的跟着减轻了不少。于是他拉起菲力克斯的小手，如法炮制地在他的掌心落下一个亲吻。

“你在干什么？帝弥？”菲力克斯瞪大了眼睛，一时忘了掉眼泪，半颗泪珠挂在他眼角，闪着光。

“菲力克斯，还痛吗？”

菲力克斯红着脸，犹犹豫豫地摇了摇头，一双眼睛瞪得圆圆的：“我，我本来就不痛！”

帝弥托利喜欢他的朋友这副可爱的样子，这会他被自己的行动转移了注意力，开始傻乐起来，一张脸红扑扑的。帝弥托利问他：“为什么这样努力呢？菲力克斯。古廉以后会成为骑士，不代表着你一定要成为骑士呀，你可以做自己想做的事。”

“可我想做的事情就是在你身边，保护你。”菲力克斯揉了揉眼睛，强行将一张笑脸拧成严肃的表情。

“我不希望你因为我而受伤。我会伤心的。”帝弥托利低头看着菲力克斯的手心。

菲力克斯歪了歪脑袋，朝他的小殿下露出一个大大的笑容，说：“所以我要努力训练，要变得很强很强！既能保护帝弥又不让帝弥伤心。”

话音刚落，菲力克斯“唰”地一下站起来，两只手搭在帝弥托利的肩上，认真地说：“来发誓吧，帝弥。”他装模做样地单膝跪下，将自己的右手放在左肩上，低下头：“我，菲力克斯•尤果•伏拉鲁达力乌斯将会成为帝弥托利•亚历山大•布雷达德剑与盾，用一生守护他。”

帝弥托利有些不知所措，他不知道如何回应他的小骑士，最后，他只是弯下腰，小心翼翼地环抱住菲利克斯，说道：“我永远都不会不需要你，永远都不会离开你。”他的声音很轻很轻，但他确定菲利克斯听到了他的话

菲力克斯抬起头，眼神专注。帝弥托利早已习惯了这亲密的距离，丝毫没有意识到菲力克斯还在朝他靠近。“你干什么，菲—”他没能把问句说完，因为菲力克斯的嘴唇贴上了他的，这是个小心翼翼的吻，足够突然，帝弥托利僵在原地，直到菲力克斯离开自己。他看到黑蓝头发的小孩稚气未脱的小脸红成一片，慌慌张张地开口解释：“希尔凡告诉我，当你诚心诚意地发誓时，你需要给对方一个吻，这样对方才会高兴并且相信你。”他眼里有着纯粹的光，却躲躲闪闪不敢看帝弥托利，“你高兴吗？我相信你，你相信我吗？帝弥。”

“当然。”帝弥托利捧起他害羞小骑士的脸，毫不犹豫地贴上了他的唇。

2.

“殿下！菲力克斯中了魔法！”当雅妮特慌慌张张跑向他时，帝弥托利正小心翼翼地给花儿们浇水。

他急忙扭头看到雅妮特快要掉眼泪的脸，心里一紧，如果只是中了普通的魔法，雅妮特不会这么紧张。“菲力克斯没事吧？”

“我不知道，魔法课的时候，有个学生使用了禁忌的魔法，菲力克斯只是刚好路过......”雅妮特带着哭腔说道，“我们现在已经把他送到了医务室，玛努艾拉老师说她需要安静地诊断，叫我们暂时先离开。我应该及时阻止那个同学的，菲力克斯万一真的有什么事该怎么办啊！”

“雅妮特，冷静一下！菲力克斯会没事的，我去一趟医务室。”帝弥托利没待雅妮特回答，就跑向医务室。

“殿下！”

禁忌的魔法？怎么会有学生学习如此危险的东西？菲力克斯没事吧？菲力克斯.......他应该不想见到我吧。脑中闪过他厌弃自己的表情，毫不留情的话语，帝弥托利的心宛如被蚂蚁叮咬，泛起细细密密的疼痛。但是，即使如此，自己身为级长也有要去的义务。

他一把推开医务室的门。正面迎上了老师担忧的脸，然后他听到一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽声。菲力克斯坐在病床上，面前落了一堆花瓣。“老师！菲力克斯这是怎么了？”帝弥托利急忙问道。

“帝弥托利，冷静点，菲力克斯没有生命危险。只是—”贝雷特欲言又止。

“简单来说，他中了爱的魔咒。”医务室的玛努艾拉接上贝雷特的话。“现在当老师的还真是辛苦，还得关心学生的感情问题呢。”

“怎么回事？”帝弥托利一头雾水。

“菲力克斯中的魔法只对有暗恋对象的人有效果，症状是接连不断地吐出花瓣，解药目前还没有找到，但由于施法学生的魔力较弱，不会有生命危险。”贝雷特尽量言简意赅地向帝弥托利交代了现在的情况。

“总而言之，不需要太担心，虽然记载魔法的书籍上解药那一页被撕掉了，但并不是无药可解。”

“暗恋对象？吐花瓣？”听到没有生命危险四个字，帝弥托利松了口气，但“暗恋对象”四个字令他心口一紧，“菲力克斯，你—”

“闭嘴！山猪！”菲力克斯抬起头，一张脸仿佛要吃人，“出去！”

菲力克斯中了爱的魔咒的事情连同他有一个暗恋对象并且相思成疾一事迅速传遍了整个大修道院。

“菲力克斯竟然有暗恋对象！”雅妮特在得知菲力克斯没有生命危险之后，迅速振作了起来，恢复了活力。

“是啊~真是没想到。”梅尔塞德斯轻轻笑了起来。

“到底是谁啊~菲力克斯，说出来，我们来助你一臂之力~”希尔凡促狭地朝菲力克斯眨了眨眼。一旁的雅妮特也将好奇的视线投向菲力克斯。

眼见着黑发剑客的脸越来越黑，接收了希尔凡的wink之后甚至有要拔剑的趋势，为了希尔凡的性命着想，亚修赶忙站到了希尔凡前面：“希尔凡，这，这是菲力克斯的隐私—”

“希尔凡一碰到这种事就兴奋，”英谷莉特表示赞同，“不过菲力克斯，如果解除魔法和暗恋对象有关，也许还是告诉我们比较好。”

“嗯嗯，毕竟传言是爱的魔咒，也许需要爱来解除呢。”梅尔塞德斯温柔地笑了。

“啧！”菲力克斯狠狠咂舌，眼神凶狠，但根本挡不住同学们热切的关心。话题不知不觉开始偏移，大家开始七嘴八舌地出谋划策，誓要帮助菲力克斯把他不知名的爱慕者追到手。连杜笃都满带着笑意看着他们争论。

果然大家都知道菲力克斯的温柔，帝弥托利心里笑道。

隔壁学级的级长不嫌事大也凑了过来：“嗨！王子殿下，听说你们学级有人得了传说中爱的魔咒。”

“据说是会吐出花瓣呢，好浪漫啊。”一旁的希尔妲也伸出脑袋。

“库罗德，希尔妲”帝弥托利把视线从菲力克斯的脸上移开，“是菲力克斯，虽说没有生命危险，可是现在还没有解药。”

“哈哈，那菲力克斯现在就是公主了啊？”

“公主？”

“我家乡的童话故事，中了爱的魔咒的公主殿下总是需要王子殿下来拯救。”库罗德轻佻地闭上一只眼睛，“爱的魔咒的解药一定和爱有关吧？嘛，不过这都是我的猜测罢了。”

“吻？”帝弥托利知道菲力克斯的吻，小时候因为希尔凡一句戏言，他们曾秘密交换过数不清的誓言数不清的吻。只是现在，那些过去说过的话像是泡影，只是美好，却一戳就破，菲力克斯可能已经将他们遗忘了吧。而现在，那曾经温暖过自己的美好终会属于另一个人，何况现在他们的关系已经摇摇欲坠，菲力克斯根本不承认自己。帝弥托利的心开始痛苦地抽动起来。

“不过猜测毕竟是猜测，真正的解药还得去图书馆寻找正式的记载。”一旁的库罗德注意帝弥托利逐渐阴沉的脸色。

帝弥托利意识到自己的表情过于紧绷，他勉强扯出一个笑容，说：“是啊，我也打算去图书馆—”

话未说完，一阵剧烈的咳嗽声传来，帝弥托利扭头一看，菲力克斯一手撑着桌面，另一手紧紧捂住自己的嘴，但还是有花瓣漏过他的指缝，一片一片落在桌面上，鲜红的花瓣血一样触目惊心，一旁的希尔凡收起了开玩笑的神情，一只手轻轻拍着他的背，即使这样，菲力克斯颤抖的肩膀还是暴露了他的痛苦。

“菲力克斯！”帝弥托利也站起来，想过去帮忙顺顺气，可菲力克斯甩开他的手，他一只手尴尬地停在空气中。菲力克斯似乎想说些什么，可止不住咳嗽，只狠狠瞪了他一眼，转身就走了。

“喂！菲力克斯。”希尔凡叫了他一声，但他没有回头，“殿下，菲力克斯那家伙我来照顾，不用担心。”说着希尔凡追着菲力克斯的背影也离开了。

帝弥托利默默握住那只不受意志控制而伸出的手，脑中蜂鸣环绕一般吵闹。

“不否认吗，山猪！”菲力克斯的愤怒仿佛有实体，像瀑布一样把帝弥托利浇了个遍。

训练过后，帝弥托利想和菲力克斯一起吃饭，菲力克斯当然拒绝了他，可是帝弥托利今天不想放弃，他恳求了几句。不知道自己哪句话戳到了菲力克斯，他突然生起气来。那些质疑他的话语，帝弥托利一句都不能否认，直到菲力克斯抛下这句话。

“如果让你不愉快了，对不起，菲力克斯。”他能做的只有低下头，说一句抱歉。

“啧！咳咳！”菲力克斯还想要说些什么，却忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来，一片又一片的花瓣从他的指缝间落下。

帝弥托利上前一步，想要扶一扶菲力克斯。

“停下！山猪！”菲力克斯感觉到他的靠近，也许不是感觉，他总是能预测到自己的行动。他了解他，他讨厌他。

帝弥托利停下，白天里强压下的情绪开始一波一波上涌，黑暗的浪潮压迫着他的心。

他无能为力，连关心的话语都无法正确地说出，一个无用的人，一个活着的亡灵，被活着的人厌恶，被死去的人诅咒。他违背了一个又一个与菲力克斯的誓言，菲力克斯恨他是理所当然的事情，他应得的。

不知什么时候，菲力克斯停止了咳嗽。他脸色带着剧烈咳嗽后的红，直起身来，直直地看着他，帝弥托利听到他的声音：“喂，山猪。”

帝弥托利抬起头，勉强露出一个笑容，“如果有什么我能帮忙的.......”

菲力克斯的表情有点奇怪，他仍然在生气，眼里有小小的火焰，但是同时，帝弥托利觉得他在痛苦，那火焰的深处藏着一颗破碎的心。突然，菲力克斯上前一步，一手扯过他的衣领，他猝不及防，往前踉跄了几步，碰到了菲力克斯的嘴唇。也许这不能算吻，菲力克斯恶狠狠地咬了他一口，迅速放开了他，帝弥托利甚至感觉到血腥味开始在嘴里弥散。

“菲力克斯，我，抱歉，我.......”帝弥托利一时没有反应过来发生了什么。

菲力克斯没有说话，只是转头就走。

在那之后，他们还是照常训练，菲力克斯仍然会对他咄咄逼人。只是菲力克斯对他的接近不再那么抵触，他甚至偶尔会在老师的邀请下与帝弥托利共进晚餐。

帝弥托利当然无法忘记训练场那个仿佛恶狼撕咬一般的亲吻，但菲力克斯却表现得像是一切都没有发生过一样，他看起来一样地讨厌帝弥托利，没有改变，于是帝弥托利决定不再旧事重提，也许那只是菲力克斯愤怒的宣泄。

露米尔村的叛乱之后，帝弥托利噩梦降临的频率大大增加了，尽管疲累，但舞会还是如约而至。

帝弥托利艰难地从舞会抽出身来，背后是金碧辉煌的舞厅，他面对着的是嘈杂的黑暗。他深吸了一口新鲜的空气，扶了扶脑袋，想把脑子里似有若无的声音甩出去。接下来去哪里呢？如此宽敞的修道院，竟然想不出安静的好去处。

鬼使神差一般，帝弥托利最后来到了女神之塔。大家都在尽情享受着舞会，塔里应该没有人。他一级一级登上台阶，绕过最后一个拐角，惊讶地发现一个人坐在塔窗的旁边，皎洁的月光洒在那人有些凌乱的深蓝色头发上，照进那双琥珀色的瞳孔里，是菲力克斯。那一瞬间帝弥托利下意识地屏住呼吸，第一反应是自己可能打扰了他，他闭上眼，从未想过直到现在他们俩还如此有默契。可菲力克斯似乎没有发现有人上来了，仍然呆呆地看着前方。这有些奇怪，菲力克斯总是像狼一样敏锐，而自己甚至没有放轻脚步。

帝弥托利深吸一口气，还是主动打了招呼：“真巧那，菲力克斯。”他的声音回响在塔里，甚至显得有些突兀，帝弥托利希望自己没有吓到菲力克斯。

菲力克斯慢慢转过头，眯起眼睛，似乎在努力辨认眼前的人，他的脸上挂着不正常的潮红。他喝酒了吗？但是喝醉的菲力克斯也不会掩饰对自己的厌恶吧。帝弥托利有些不安地等待着。

可是菲力克斯歪了歪脑袋，发出了一连串小声音，他皱着眉，帝弥托利觉得他似乎在困惑，这不同寻常，帝弥托利的心又忍不住揪起来，他试图靠近菲力克斯：“你还好吗，菲力克斯？”随着他的走近，菲力克斯的眼睛稍微清明了一些，但他看起来仍然很困惑，当帝弥托利站在他的面前，想摸摸他的额头的时候，他握住了帝弥托利伸出的手。帝弥托利停在原地，他忘记了菲力克斯讨厌他，又怎么会让他触碰？他刚想道歉，菲力克斯更快一步地开口了：“你是山猪，不对，”他的声音犹豫，他没有推开帝弥托利，仿佛忘记了自己还握着一只手，只是自顾自地思考着，眯着眼睛打量着帝弥托利，最后他笃定地说道，“你是帝弥托利，我的帝弥。”

这句话落在帝弥托利心上，几乎成功遏止了他的心跳。他来不及品味到震惊后的快乐，菲力克斯开始剧烈的咳嗽起来，伴着咳嗽声，一片一片的花瓣往下落，那些花瓣仿佛是刀片，一片一片也落在帝弥托利的心上。帝弥托利轻轻拍着菲力克斯的后背，希望他能好受一点，过了好一阵，咳嗽声停止了，菲力克斯却没有抬头，盯着自己吐出来的花瓣。帝弥托利不敢惊动他了，现在的菲力克斯看起来不同寻常地脆弱。

脆弱，帝弥托利从未想到自己会用这个词形容菲力克斯，他是一个强大的剑士同时兼具着坚强的心，和软弱无能的自己不同，但是现在，菲力克斯捂着嘴，静静地看着那些花瓣的样子，满满疑惑，像个无助的小孩。

然后帝弥托利听到了水滴落的声音，外面没有下雨，月亮和星星装点着夜空。菲力克斯在哭，和幼小的他不同，那一天过后的菲力克斯从来没有让帝弥托利看过他的眼泪，也许他也曾哭泣，只是不再将自己的软弱展现在帝弥托利的面前。可现在，在众人狂欢的舞会外面，寂静的女神之塔里，菲力克斯坐在地上，眼泪一滴一滴地落在坚硬的石板上，砸在帝弥托利的心上。曾经的帝弥托利总是知道如何让菲力克斯停止哭泣，可现在的帝弥托利甚至不能让内心的自己停止哭泣。“菲力克斯。”他呼唤着他童年好友的名字，跪在地上，轻轻搂住了那微微抽搐的身体，“你怎么了？”，他能闻到菲力克斯身上带着一股特殊的酒气，不浓不淡，诡秘的香味，恰如其分地围绕着他们。

菲力克斯抽抽嗒嗒地开口，和他小时候闹别扭的时候一模一样：“帝弥，你为什么要离开我？你为什么食言了？”

他的话像刀子，比他刻薄的话语更令帝弥托利心痛，帝弥托利眼眶发干，不知不觉收紧了手臂，他控制着自己内心的动摇，柔声哄道：“我没有离开你呀，我在这里，菲力克斯。”

“你是个骗子。”菲力克斯抽了抽鼻子，开始挣扎起来，但帝弥托利的手臂像钢条，他喝了酒后绵软的四肢根本挣脱不开，“你是山猪，你不是我的帝弥！”菲力克斯挣脱未果，歇斯底里地大喊道。

“相信我，菲力克斯。”帝弥托利说，他迫切地希望菲力克斯停止哭泣。

可我有什么资格让你相信我。

“也许现在不行，但我会努力回到你身边。”

菲力克斯停止挣扎，抬起头，盛了月光的眼睛望进帝弥托利的心，他说：“你在发誓。”

帝弥托利作出一个笑容，他知道这在菲力克斯的眼里就是一个无用的面具，他从来没有成功地在菲力克斯面前隐藏，但他仍然作出了这个笑容。“我在发誓。”帝弥托利郑重地说，他知道菲力克斯在等待什么，这个披着大人外衣的小哭包菲力克斯在等待什么。帝弥托利贴近菲力克斯，深深地吻上了他的唇。

一吻过后，菲力克斯毫不吝啬地给了帝弥托利一个灿烂的笑容，这笑容出现在总是臭着一张脸的成年菲力克斯脸上实属罕见。他本来应该总是这么笑着的，帝弥托利苦涩地想道，都是因为我，像我这样的人也配对他许下誓言吗？那些来自死亡的声音开始渐渐向他靠拢，但是另一个声音撕破了黑暗，直直照进了他的心里：“我相信你，帝弥！”菲力克斯红着一张脸，小声说道，他心满意足地靠在了帝弥托利的肩膀上，像孩童一样信任着帝弥托利。

帝弥托利奋力甩脱那些刺耳的声音，至少在现在，他希望能享受菲力克斯静静待在身边的快乐。

菲力克斯过了一会就发出了均匀的呼吸声，他喝了酒，又大哭了一场，经历几次情感的大起大落，肯定是累了。帝弥托利挑起一丝菲力克斯垂下的发丝，帮他别到耳后，轻轻将菲力克斯放到自己背上。想到若是平时发生了这种事，菲力克斯早就生气地跑去训练场，哪会像现在这样老老实实待在自己身边，甚至安心地睡着了，帝弥托利低低笑出了声，背上的菲力克斯不满地哼了一声，不舒服似地转了转头。他的发丝扫到了帝弥托利的脖颈上，有点痒痒的，但帝弥托利一点也不想惊动他。

回宿舍的路不长，就和这段神秘的时光一样。那一天，仿佛是被施了幸福的魔法，黑暗都没有光临帝弥托利的梦境。

第二天，菲力克斯又恢复了他原来的样子，看起来丝毫不记得在女神之塔上发生了什么，希尔凡告诉帝弥托利，菲力克斯那天晚上喝断片了，他甚至不记得自己是怎么回来的。帝弥托利紧张地笑了一下，决定不透露那晚的秘密，含含糊糊地回应道他也不知道。

与希尔凡分开后，帝弥托利偶遇了库罗德。库罗德难得带着一丝不好意思打招呼道：“哟！王子殿下，昨天菲力克斯没事吧？我看到你昨晚把他背回来了。”

帝弥托利一惊，佯装镇定道：“啊，他没事，只是睡着了。”

“呼，那就好。”库罗德拍拍自己的胸口，看起来松了口气，“其实啊，我最近研发了一种新药。”

“新药？”

“在草药的基础上施加了魔法，对人体无害，我觉得会对拷问有帮助.......也是突发灵感。”库罗德一脸认真，完全不像在开玩笑。

“.......拷问？”

“没错，”库罗德点头，“话虽如此，只是能起到降低人心理防线的作用。舞会那天，我本来是想稍微试验一下的，只用一点的话，只会让人有一点点情绪化。为了不让人起疑，我把它弄得和酒瓶子一样。”说到这里，库罗德摊了摊手，“没想到我就离开了一会，菲力克斯就把它喝完了，可能是那个味道刚好和他的口味吧，我说这是我自己酿的酒，他还评论了一句味道不错。那个量可是正常用量的好几倍啊，不过他没事就好。”库罗德摸了摸下巴，“这样啊，只是睡着了啊，那看来我还得加以改进。谢啦，帝、弥、托、利。”

那日，菲力克斯带着哭腔的恳求，零落的花瓣，冰冷的月光和温暖的体温，像一个不可告人的秘密，帝弥托利将他们一齐深深埋在了黑暗的角落。

3.

对于那噩梦般的五年，帝弥托利的记忆是破碎而凌乱的。

像炼狱一样的日子，只是顾着寻找帝国兵，找到了便是杀戮，无止尽的杀戮。他的脑中没有太多东西，因为那里有无数人在日日夜夜地低语，他既无法从中挣脱，自然也无法输入。

黑暗蚕食着一切，对于帝弥托利来说一切都是虚无。

只是他在着漫无止境的残杀流浪里，养成了一个习惯。

每一次浴血而活时，他都会在那血淋淋的武器上落下一个亲吻，无论之前他在战场上杀敌的样子有多么残暴无情，看到他亲吻武器的人都会说：“真挚而神圣，宛若在许下一个誓言。”

同学会的约定像一颗小小的种子，深埋在绝望的黑土之下，破土的那一刻，带来渺小却值得期望的希望。

那天帝弥托利鬼使神差般来到了阔别已久的大修道院，奇迹般地，失踪了五年的老师再次出现，昔日的同学也一个接一个到来。他们吹起了反击的号角，但帝弥托利仍旧陷在自己的泥塘中。

那些接踵而至的奇迹落在他身上不痛不痒，他感觉不到太多的欣喜，也许正如菲力克斯所说，他是个嗜血的野兽，根本不值得人们的相信，也不配走进光明。人们对他的相信是盲目的，他承担不起，也不配。

他选择终日面对着大修道院的废墟，拒绝了所有人。

那天晚上，他实在太困了，亡灵们的窃窃私语从未停息，他们的愤怒像永远不会熄灭的真火包裹着他，折磨着他。

空气里传来令人心安的花香，他好像在哪里闻到过，却回忆不起来。亡灵们说他不配拥有美好的回忆，如此美好的花香，也许只是他痛苦久了为了抚慰自己的幻影。事到如今，他自嘲地一笑，还奢望着能回到过去吗？可悲可笑，前方要追求明明只有那个女人的头颅罢了。

可是他的身体却受那花香蛊惑，慢慢地蜷缩在大教堂的废墟旁，伴着那喋喋不休的诅咒，他竟然就那样沉睡了过去。

帝弥托利的睡眠很浅，他需要时时警惕，有人的脚步声，谁在靠近，他应该立刻暴起，钳住那人的喉咙，用武器割裂他的四肢，让他挣扎，任他血液横流，在那人痛苦的求饶下，割破他的喉咙，温热的血会溅上他的脸颊，血液的味道使他感到满足，抚慰他的亡灵，令他得到片刻的安宁。

可那花香也在靠近，代替血液安抚他，只是安抚他，他的亡灵并没有感到满足，只有他，感到安心。这不应该，他沉溺，也许是知道谁来到了他的身边。他嘲笑自己在梦中的软弱。这是一个自私的梦。因为他能感觉到，那人越来越靠近，气息就在他的脸旁，他一偏头，就能咬破他的喉咙，但他没有，不愿意让血腥气侵蚀这股花香。

他就这么静静地闭着眼，仿佛在等待。

然后一个温热的东西贴上了他的嘴唇，帝弥托利难得放松了身体，任那令人安心的香气在嘴里流转缠绵。

帝弥托利知道，在每一个他不慎睡着的夜晚，都会有人用一个带着花香的亲吻抚慰他的疼痛。他不愿深思，也不愿细想，他内心的野兽正渴求着鲜血，从不为谁停留。

直到那一天，匕首带走了罗德利古的生命，在他的黑暗里裂开了鲜红的缺口，而老师的话语让缺口里渗出了光明。

他被命运裹挟着带领着大家征讨沙场，夺回王都，帮助同盟，进军帝国，手刃血亲，最后胜利。

胜利后的庆功宴充满着快乐和喜悦。营地里混杂着血与泪的铁锈味，花与酒的甘甜香味，帝弥托利悄悄离开众人，将自己隐藏在黑暗的角落里。

第一个发现他的人是老师。平时不怎么表露感情的老师脸上也带着明显的喜悦。

“帝弥托利，怎么了， 不和大家一齐狂欢吗？”

“老师，”帝弥托利朝老师露出一个笑容，这个笑容不勉强，他真心觉得快乐，“总觉得现在发生的一切和梦一样。”

“这都是帝弥托利的功劳。”

“不，是因为有老师和大家，还有，”帝弥托利停顿了一下，“........罗德利古，没有你们，我一事无成。”

“你做的很好，帝弥托利。”老师看着他，“大家都以你为光荣，相信自己。”他拍了拍帝弥托利的肩膀，让帝弥托利想起学生时代时，他也总是这样被老师鼓励。

“谢谢你，老师。”

“我是你们的老师啊，不用言谢。”老师毫不吝啬地露出一个罕见的笑容。

老师陪他默默地坐了一会，就被人叫走了。

帝弥托利抬头看天空，今天群星闪耀，似乎山河天地都在歌颂着胜利的喜悦，只是自己，他叹了口气，实在是没有心情享受纯粹的快乐。阿莱德巴尔刺进艾尔心脏的触感还残留在手上，像一根柔软的刺，也许永远都不会离开他。

帝弥托利听到了脚步声。

“为什么待在这里？”菲力克斯在他身边坐下。

“哈哈，真是狼狈，身为王子竟然不习惯宴会。”

“.......已经不是王子了吧，帝弥托利陛下。”菲力克斯竟然正儿八经地叫他陛下，帝弥托利错愕地转头看他

远处火光点亮了菲力克斯的半边脸颊，琥珀般眼睛里似乎有火焰在燃烧，璀璨又漂亮。他似乎还有什么想说的样子，但犹犹豫豫，可不像他。

帝弥托利打破了沉默，仿佛是为了解脱自己一般，他深吸了一口气：“我的母后，是她的母亲。我是个软弱的人，我恨她，想用她的血她的头颅祭奠那些痛苦死去的人。但那一刻，我还是犹豫了。”帝弥托利不自觉抚上自己胸前的伤口，“我总是这样，总是需要有人为我牺牲，需要有人来帮助我，古廉，罗德利古，老师........我自己什么也做不到。”曾经总是跟在自己身后的菲力克斯，现在已经拥有如此坚毅的眼神，早不是那个和他一齐快乐一齐悲伤的小孩了。帝弥托利生命中每一次转折，是否都以菲力克斯的失去为代价，他的兄长，他的好友，最后是他的父亲，最后留下的却是自己，一个支离破碎的野兽。然而即使在这样地不断失去后，他还愿意坐在帝弥托利的身边，愿意称呼一句“陛下”，帝弥托利觉得自己眼眶发干。

“对不起，菲力克斯，我.......”

“帝弥托利，”菲力克斯打断了他，“古廉和父亲大人，那些死去的人都是为了自己的信念而死。你不需要感到愧疚。你姐姐的事，也不是你的错。”

“.......谢谢你，菲力克斯。”帝弥托利咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，轻声道：“菲力克斯，我希望你能继承爵位，这也许是我的自私，但我希望你能留在我的身边。”

菲力克斯深吸了一口气，将自己的眼睛固定在手里的酒杯上。“笨蛋山猪，我会在你身边，阻止你做傻事。你有我.......我们在你身边，不要自己承担痛苦。”

帝弥托利嘴唇动了动，他有很多感谢的话想说，但最后他吐出一句：“你在发誓吗，菲力克斯？”

菲力克斯扭头盯着帝弥托利，帝弥托利没有闪避视线，他们就这样互相凝视了几分钟。菲力克斯站起身来，单膝跪下，略微低着头，帝弥托利能看到他有些凌乱的发旋，他说道：“是的，国王陛下。我将以法嘉斯之盾的名义，待在你的身边，辅佐你帮助你，直到生命的最后一刻。”然后他凑近帝弥托利，带着他眼里璀璨的火焰，给了帝弥托利一个吻，和往常不同，他没有马上离开，而是轻柔地探进帝弥托利的口腔，仿佛索要一般逼着帝弥托利和他唇舌缠绵了一会才退出。他脸颊绯红，但没有逃避地紧盯着帝弥托利。

于是帝弥托利环抱住了他，动作习惯而自然，他在菲力克斯泛红的耳朵尖旁边说道：“我相信你，菲力克斯。”

“菲力克斯！你在哪？”远处突如其来的希尔凡的声音惊醒了菲力克斯。他仿佛大梦初醒一般，满脸通红看着帝弥托利，几分钟后他默默把视线移开，“先走了，好好休息。”

他离开之后，帝弥托利感觉自己体内有火在烧，他喉咙一痒，重重地咳嗽起来，一片鲜红的花瓣从指缝间滑下。

4.

帝弥托利正式成为国王之后一年，芙朵拉大陆迎来了盛大的庆典，在过去的一年里，繁忙的公务填满了帝弥托利生活的每一天，菲力克斯如约成为了他的左右手，同时继任了伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵之位，在王都和领地之间奔走。两人都未曾再提那夜在篝火旁的吻，仿佛那只是一场梦。

那夜之后，帝弥托利也染上那传言中爱的魔咒，但几乎不对他的生活产生影响，他吐出花瓣的频率不高，只偶尔在夜晚想起菲力克斯的时候会漏下几片花瓣，甚至连杜笃都未曾发觉。

帝弥托利在城堡外迎接了风尘仆仆赶来的希尔凡。红色头发的青年给了他一个热情的拥抱：“殿下，我很期待庆典哦！”

“希尔凡，见到你很高兴！”他也紧紧回抱了他重要的友人。

“痛痛痛，陛下，不要这么激动嘛。”希尔凡夸张地大叫起来。

“啊，抱歉。”帝弥托利赶忙放开了他。

“哈哈，没事没事。”

战争结束之后，杜笃还是一如曾经变成了他的随从，英谷莉特成为了骑士，希尔凡也继承了戈迪耶家，亚修继承了盖斯巴尔家并被册封为骑士，雅妮特在魔道学院担任指导教师，梅尔塞德斯则工作于教堂。一年里大家都忙碌着，大陆的重建工作稳步进行，但鲜少有这样同学相聚的时刻了，帝弥托利由衷地感到高兴。

两人并肩向城堡内走去，帝弥托利犹豫了一会，还是将那个盘旋在心头很久的问题抛了出来：“希尔凡，你还记得五年前，还在士官学校的时候，菲力克斯曾经中过一个魔法吗？”

“啊，就是那个，爱的魔咒吗？”

“没错。”

“那时候真的很意外啊！菲力克斯那家伙，死活不把暗恋对象的名字告诉我们。”希尔凡似乎毫不意外他问起这个问题，自然地说道，“但是过了一阵，他的症状突然好转了，我还以为他和暗恋对象表白交往了，还为此天天打趣他，一提到这事他就一副要杀人的表情。”

“这个魔法会传染吗？”

“传染？讨厌啊，殿下，又不是传染病怎么会传染呢？”希尔凡摸了摸自己的后颈，“但是确实很奇怪啊，菲力克斯那家伙，这么久了魔法都没有解除。我问了他好几次，到底是什么样的人，让他五年都念念不忘，但他始终不肯透露。虽然没有生命危险，但这是个隐患啊。也不知道他是怎么想的。”希尔凡突然停下了脚步，帝弥托利也不自觉地跟着停下来，希尔凡刚刚嬉皮笑脸的神情已经荡然无存。

帝弥托利沉默了。

希尔凡自顾自地接上自己上一句话，恢复了往常调笑的语气，“陛下也不用太担心，菲力克斯也不是小孩了，保护自己这种程度还是做得到，不会闹出生命危险。”

帝弥托利勉强扯出一个笑容：“是吗，没有危险就好。”

“陛下！”

“雅妮特，魔道学院的工作辛苦吗？”帝弥托利抬头看到雅妮特急急忙忙朝他这边跑来。

“嗯嗯，啊，我有很重要的事情，菲力克斯现在在王都吗？”因为剧烈的运动，雅妮特说起话来都有些气喘，但看起来很高兴。

“菲力克斯的话，明天应该会抵达王都。”帝弥托利想起前几日菲力克斯来信说领土内的叛乱已经平复，会在庆典前赶到王都。

“太好了！陛下还记得菲力克斯曾经中过的爱的魔咒吗？我终于在图书馆里找到解药的记载了！”雅妮特一张笑脸红扑扑的，兴奋地宣布她的发现，“只要和所爱之人心意相通并接吻就可以接触魔法了！”

心意相通，接吻。这两个词把帝弥托利砸得一怔。然而雅妮特还在继续说着：“而且心意相通的标志也有记载，相爱的两人都会吐出花瓣。”

听到这句话，帝弥托利抬起手地捂住了嘴。雅妮特奇怪地看着他，问道：“怎么了，陛下，你感冒了吗？”

“没有，只是震惊。”帝弥托利欲盖弥彰一般将手放下，“不过这可真是太好了。”

“是啊！”雅妮特大大的眼睛闪着光，“终于可以知道菲力克斯喜欢的人是谁了，我可是好奇了整整六年！”

帝弥托利坐在桌前，咳嗽声不停。雅妮特的话在脑海中不断地回旋。相爱的两个人会吐出花瓣。菲力克斯爱着他吗？爱着几乎夺走他一切的自己吗？他知道自己深爱菲力克斯，但他还拥有言爱的权利吗？

门被敲响了，然后杜笃的声音传来：“陛下，你没事吧？”

“杜笃，我没事。”帝弥托利勉强止住咳嗽答道。

门外沉默了一会，然后帝弥托利听到杜笃说：“请让我为你泡一杯茶，陛下。”

帝弥托利慌忙把桌上的花瓣扫干净。杜笃为他泡了一杯洋甘菊花茶，温婉的香气盘绕在房间里，茶入喉口，轻柔的暖流令帝弥托利不那么想咳嗽。他放下茶杯，道：“谢谢你，杜笃。”

“不必言谢，陛下。”杜笃微笑着看他，“陛下，最近有什么烦恼吗？”

“没有，”帝弥托利否认的时候突然感到一阵愧疚，“为什么这么问？”

“只是这么觉得。”杜笃说，“但是如果有什么困难，请不要一个人承担，陛下。”

在杜笃澄澈目光的注视下，帝弥托利看着平静的茶面，缓缓说道：“其实，是菲力克斯的事情。”

“菲力克斯吗？”

“是的。”

“陛下为什么不找他谈一谈呢？现在的你们，也许只是需要静下心来说说话。”杜笃认真地说。

想到现在菲力克斯强装柔和的语气，帝弥托利笑了笑，说道：“也许真的是这样。”

菲力克斯抵达后，照常向他报告了领地和叛乱的平复情况。公事完毕之后，菲力克斯皱着眉看着他：“你最近，是不是太辛苦了？”

“谢谢你的关心，菲力克斯，不过我没事的。”

“睡眠的问题吗，晚上还是很难睡着吗？”兴许是注意到了帝弥托利的逞强，菲力克斯放柔了语气，“累了就去休息，我帮你分担一些工作。”

这一年来，他和菲力克斯的关系改善了不少，虽然菲力克斯仍然会习惯性地用带刺的口气说话，一旦他反应过来，就会马上放轻语气。

“你怎么了，脸色这么不好看，感冒了吗？”也许是因为他许久不说话，菲力克斯往前走了几步，“你的侍卫都是怎么照顾你的？”

“我没事，只是有些困了。”帝弥托利说，看到菲力克斯近在咫尺的关心的脸，他有些不自在地偏头，“晚上一起吃晚饭吧，菲力克斯，我有些话想说。”

菲力克斯嗯了一声，像是勉强同意了他的说辞。

晚饭很愉快，愉快到让帝弥托利想起从前，一切都还未发生时他们两小无猜的样子。菲力克斯在努力改变，他开始收敛他说话的语气，虽然很笨拙，帝弥托利感到温暖，菲力克斯努力的样子像一股小小的泉水，滋润着他的心，他仍然在乎自己，愿意接受自己。

“菲力克斯，吃完饭后陪我走走吧。”

“你可是国王陛下，还需要问我要许可？”菲力克斯嗤笑了一声。

帝弥托利知道他这是同意了，这个熟悉别扭的说话态度令忍不住笑起来。

他们两人在没有什么灯光的小路上走着，这是他们幼小的时候偶然发现的通道，是无人知晓的秘密，通向一个废弃的小礼拜堂，他们不约而同地选择了这条道路。

“帝弥托利，你想说什么事？”菲力克斯先打破了沉默

“.......是关于你身上的魔法的事，”帝弥托利悄悄用余光观察菲力克斯的表情，“雅妮特告诉你了吗？解药的事。”

“爱的魔咒吗。”菲力克斯的表情没有什么变化，“解药的事其实我早就知道了。”

“什么？你早就知道？”这真的出乎意料，帝弥托利停下了脚步，“那你为什么不告诉我们？”

菲力克斯停下来，背对着帝弥托利，过了一会，他深深叹了口气，“因为说了也没有用。”然后他转过身，月光没有笼罩到他的位置，他被小礼拜堂的阴影包裹着，只有一双眼睛闪着一丝光芒，像多年前争吵时那火焰下藏着破碎的心的他，像在女神之塔流着泪无助悲伤的他。这是菲力克斯，这是仍热留在他身边的菲力克斯，这是仍然为他心痛的菲力克斯，这是仍然深爱着他的菲力克斯。这是帝弥托利深爱着的菲力克斯。

“菲——咳咳！”帝弥托利突然剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“你没事吧！帝弥托利！”

花瓣散落，他抬头，看到菲力克斯的瞳孔放大。他眼中的悲伤被震惊冲淡，无数的感情交织，下一个瞬间，菲力克斯抓过他的衣领，他的手在颤抖，那双常年握剑，杀敌无数的手在不住的颤抖，琥珀一般的瞳仁暴露在月亮下，光芒流转，像是在寻求一个许可，帝弥托利笑了，菲力克斯往前倾，如同他每一次虔诚地许下誓言后，慢慢靠近帝弥托利，然后贴上他的嘴唇。起初只是试探地接触，接着是控制不住的急切，菲力克斯压着他的王的嘴唇，像得不到食的狼崽，一遍一遍舔舐着帝弥托利的口腔。

两种花香交叠缠绵，他们唇舌交织，难分难舍。

“永远都不会离开你。”  
“永远都在你身边。”

额头抵着额头，帝弥托利和菲力克斯异口同声地说，然后又不约而同地笑起来。

“我相信你。”  
“我相信你。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
